Moxi
Moxi (Moxibelle Pepperwater) is a soft-spoken mare, made reticent to let others into her heart after being widowed at a young age, but once she has let someone in, she can be one of the most fun ponies around, cracking jokes and playing pranks. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, but can be reluctant to rely on them for fear of being a burden. She is almost never seen without her scarf, the patchwork monstrosity being a gift from her late wife Chillwind, Moxi wears it everywhere she goes as a memorial. 'Biography' ' ' 'Early Life' Moxi was born in the small Equestrian town of Gatesborogh in Autumn of 984 and lived a relatively quiet life as an only child to a pair of Pegasus parents. She found what would be her first love as a school filly when she met fellow Pegasus Pony, Chillwind. The pair developed a fast friendship, Moxi's quiet, thoughtful nature complimenting Chillwind's more brash and active lifestyle. Moxi found she had a talent for dealing with hazardous weather, earning her cutie mark . At the age of 15, Moxi and Chillwind formally began their relationship, Chillwind showing her affection for Moxi by knitting her a scarf, despite having little to no knowledge of knitting. The result was a patchwork, mismatched eyesore, but Moxi loved it for the affection Chillwind had put into it. The two consumated their relationship for the first time that night, under the newly blank moon on the very night of the 1000th Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon 's escape. Moxi and Chillwind would spend the few months saving enough bits to fulfill their lifelong dream of moving to Manehattan in Winter of 1000. During a stop in Ponyville they met Dreamcatcher who was seeing off Cheshire Grin and Jib as the pair left to join the construction effort of Luneria, joining him for lunch and befriending both him and Melody, both of whom were living in Ponyville following the reconstruction of Canterlot . 'Life in Manehattan' After arriving in Manehattan, Moxi and Chillwind found themselves a small appartment and began working for the weather patrol, and, after living in Manehattan for several years, Moxi and Chillwind were married in Winter of 1003. Moxi and Chillwind lived a quiet life, occassionally taking day trips to the beach and often dragging Dreamcatcher along with them. Shortly before their 6th anniversary, Moxi made plans for the two of them to go to Rio de Cavalo as an anniversary present, buying tickets and making hotel reservations with the intention of surprising her wife with the trip to her favorite place in the world, but immediately before Moxi could surprise her with the tickets, Chillwind collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital. Chillwind was found to have a strange and rapidly progressing disease similar to Muscular Dystrophy. While Moxi stayed at Chillwind's bedside, Dreamcatcher came to visit and attempt to use traditional Navapony medicines to help her. However, during the ritual, Dreamcatcher found that the disease rapidly killing Chillwind was not of a natural origin, but rather the result of a curse. Unwilling to burden Moxi with the knowledge, he set off, using his shamanic abilities to hunt down its source. Dreamcatcher's search proved to take too long, unfortunately, and Chillwind passed away in Winter of 1009. Moxi at her side and Dreamcatcher nowhere near Manehattan. Dreamcatcher returned to attend Chillwind's funeral, but by this point the damage was done, Moxi spent the next several months locked in her appartment for days at a time, with only a bottle of whiskey for company, feeling betrayed and unwilling to face the world around her. Dreamcatcher appealed to a grieving Moxi to move to the now bustling town of Luneria, believing that a change of scenery might help her. Consumed by guilt and pain, Dreamcatcher left shortly after to continue his hunt for Chillwind's killer. No longer able to face her empty appartment, Moxi left for Luneria in Autumn the same year. 'Arrival in Luneria' Moxi arrived in Luneria and settled down in a cottage towards the outer wall of the town. Unfortunately, she continued her isolationist status, living off her savings while avoiding contact with other ponies as much as possible. During Winter of 1010, at the one year anniversary of Chillwind's death, Moxi came to the realization that Chillwind would never have wanted her to lock herself away from the world. She set aside the bottle and decided that she would finally get out into Luneria to try to branch out to other ponies. She submitted her application to the local Weather Patrol and went in search of a place to make herself a fixture, believing that finding a place to be a regular would help encourage her to get out of bed in the morning. She chose the Crescent Moon Café, owned and operated by Lolli-boo and her waitress Talli. Moxi was so enamored by Talli that she accidentally ordered coffee despite not actually drinking it. Coming in every day for over a week and ordering coffee every day for the sake of consistency, Talli finally decided to actually speak to Moxi when her friend Tria Wintergreen, a mutual friend of Dreamcatcher's who had heard of Moxi's arrival, though not the specifics of her situation, noticed that Moxi had been eyeing Talli. After a misunderstanding stemming from Talli's surprise at Moxi confessing that she thought Talli was beautiful, Moxi ran from the restaurant in tears, returning to her cottage to isolate herself again. Talli followed Moxi back to her appartment and told Moxi the truth about her reaction at the café. Moxi confessed about Chillwind's death, their recently passed anniversary as well as the recent 1st anniversary of her death. Talli comforted Moxi for the night and by the next day the two had fallen for one another and settled into a comfortable relationship. Luneria Weather Patrol Moxi was hired by the Luneria Weather Patrol and started work shortly after. Through her work in the Weather Patrol, she met and befriended a number of Lunerian Pegasi, most notably Voltage X, who would grow to become one of her closest friends in Luneria. her newfound friendships and her relationship with Talli helped Moxi come out of her shell and she became much more active socially. Unfortunately, she was unable to escape the demons of her past, refusing to share the burden of her past with any of the ponies around her. Moxi was plagued by recurring nightmares, and with Dreamcatcher still missing, Moxi found herself unable to sleep most nights. She once again turned to alcohol to try to solve her sleeping problems and to clear the shadows from her mind. Moxi's unwillingness to turn to Talli lead to uncomfortable nights wherein Talli would awaken in the middle of the night to discover a half-drunken Moxi sitting contemplatively at the dining room table. These events and Moxi's generally distant attitude resulted in a hefty strain on their relationship. Moxi's emotions reached a boiling point during a storm in Autumn of 1011 when, in a fit of hysteria, Moxi flew up to the cloud layer and broke her own left wing before allowing herself to drop through the cloud layer to the street below. Her fall was seen by Voltage, who, assuming Moxi had been injured in the strom, rushed to her rescue, catching the plummeting mare and immediately taking her to the hospital to treat her wing. Talli arrived at the hospital shortly before Moxi got out of treatment, and when she asked what had happened, Moxi lied, telling her the story that Voltage had assumed, that she had been wounded while tending to the clouds in the storm and had fallen. Talli saw through her lie, realizing that Moxi hadn't been scheduled to work that evening. She struck Moxi accross the face and screamed at her, giving her a hysterical, tear-filled ultimatum, telling her that she had to either learn to trust those around her to help or that they couldn't be together anymore. Fearful of losing Talli, Moxi agreed to open up more and Talli agreed not to tell anyone else how Moxi had really broken her wing. Moxi was put on temporary medical discharge from the Weather Patrol after the accident, not returning to active duty for several months. Due to the damage to her wing, Moxi wound up permanently crippled, no longer able to fly at higher speeds or for longer distances, she remained on the Weather Patrol, but in a far more limited capacity. Moxi and Talli's relationship would continue for another two years, until, in Winter of 1013, both mares decided to end it on amiable terms. They remain close friends. 'The Skintrotter's Curse' In the following Spring, a pony by the name of Moonpetal arrived in Luneria, quickly forging a fast friendship with Moxi, who saw much of herself in the lost and confused mare. Shortly after the Spring turned to Summer, Moonpetal and Melody, visiting Luneria for a few weeks following the Summer Sun Celebration, were visiting Moxi's cottage for dinner when Moonpetal noticed a photograph of Moxi and Chillwind on Moxi's mantle. Moxi explained everything that had happened and Moonpetal became visibly distraught, seeming on the verge of telling Moxi something when they were interrupted by a commotion outside. After investigating, they discovered a group of ponies welcoming Dreamcatcher into Luneria. He seemed haggard and skittish, and when he spotted Moonpetal, he grew furious and attempted to attack her, having to be wrestled to the ground by True Blue. Dreamcatcher was arrested and placed in the Luneria jail, screaming that Moonpetal was dangerous and needed to be stopped. Moxi visited her friend and was shocked to see him in a state of near collapse, starving, his sanity rapidly fading. Moxi was terrified at the sudden bloodthirsty demeanor of her old friend, who claimed that Moonpetal was, in reality, a Skintrotter, and that she was responsible for Chillwind's death. Not wanting to believe Dreamcatcher's claims, Moxi left, but his assertions weree proved true when Moonpetal's pack attacked Luneria, Moonpetal was taken from the city and Moxi attacked and poisoned by Moonpetal's father, the Skintrotter Alpha. Her condition began to rapidly deteriorate and even by the time Dreamcatcher was released from his cell, she was bedridden, feverish, and in-and-out of lucidity. Knowing that time was against him and that he had to find the Skintrotters quickly before Moxi's condition could worsen, Dreamcatcher left Melody to care for her. While Dreamcatcher was off on his hunt, Melody lived in Moxi's cottage, caring for a feverish Moxi as she drifted in and out of lucidity, and seemed to have flashbacks to a war which never happened. Moxi was even friendlier to Melody than previously, often speaking to her as though the two were in a relationship. When Moxi recovered, it was to find Dreamcatcher, following the destruction of the Skintrotter Pack with the aid of Lucan and his wolf pack, bringing a captured Moonpetal back to Luneria and presenting her to Moxi to give her the opportunity to take out her vengeance on the mare who killed her wife. Moxi, seeing the fear and regret on Moonpetal's face and changed by her experience with Talli and the introspection permitted by her fever dreams, showed mercy on Moonpetal and convinced Dreamcatcher to help the young Skintrotter redeem herself. 'Alicia and Melody' In the months following Moxi's near death experience at the hooves of the Skintrotters, Moxi and Melody increased how often they kept in contact, and began visiting one another, Moxi making semi-regular trips to Canterlot and Melody to Luneria. The two grew closer until Autumn 1014, during Moxi's birthday celebration, when they decided to start an official relationship. In Summer of 1016, Moxi felt a strange urge to travel to Prance, hopping on a train, she found herself wandering through the city of Clairville in the Fansie province of Blackmist March, here, she stumbled upon a lost filly named Alicia de Chevalier who had run away from a loveless noble home in Maison Chevalier. Alicia wore a simple golden locket which she claimed to have had for most of her life, but had never been able to open. When both Moxi and Alicia touched the locket at the same time, it finally opened, revealing a weathered photograph of the two of them, Moxi holding the filly as she would her own foal and Alicia smiling as she had never smiled before. Both of them took this as a sign and Moxi took the wayward filly home with her to Luneria, becoming her new adoptive mother and naming Dreamcatcher her godfather. Unfortunately, upon learning that the filly Moxi had adopted was their cousin and Margravine of Maison Chevalier, Clair confronts Moxi, leading to a heated argument between the two friends, Clair insisting that if anypony was to take care of the filly, it should be a member of her family. With neither of the two willing to back down, the fight settled into a lingering anger that would divide the two for years to come. Just over a year later, when Autumn of 1017 came around, Moxi proposed to Melody and the two prepared a wedding ceremony in Canterlot. For the first time since the death of Chillwind, Moxi considered hanging up her beloved scarf for good, believing that to truly dedicate herself to her new wife, she would have to let go of Chillwind, but upon voicing her concern to Dreamcatcher, her Colt of Honor, he told her that she never needed to let go of Chillwind. That both he and Melody had loved her too and that neither of them would ever expect her to lose her place in Moxi's heart. The two were married happily and Melody came to live with Moxi and Alicia in Luneria. 'Married Life' Moxi and Melody settled down in Luneria, Melody preferring the small town to the hustle and bustle of Canterlot life, though she would only spend half her time in the town as her duties as the Equestrian ambassador to Neighpon would often have her living in the Neighponese capital of Yotoequi. Within a few years, Moxi would retire from the weather patrol to be at home full time, her age and handicapped wing finally getting the best of her. In 1019, Moxi heard rumors that Clair was in trouble and, dispite the anger that she still felt towards the barpony, their old friendship drew Moxi to see what was wrong and if her help was needed. When Moxi learned that Clair was pregnant with the foal of a stallion who would not even acknowledge the pregnancy and that the life of both the child and mother could be at risk due to the fact that Clair's shift from female to male would remove her womb mid-pregnancy. With Moxi's help, Clair found a mare who was willing and able to carry the foal to term and the two used a magical procedure to transfer the fetus to the surrogate mother, who would carry the child and eventually give birth to a happy baby filly, which Clair named Alleria. Through their time reunited, Moxi and Clair's friendship is restored. During Clair's pregnancy, Moxi and Melody decided to have another foal of their own and, through the Arcano Fertilization spell, Moxi was impregnated and, in 1020, gave birth to a healthy colt, who they named Frosted Glass as a means of honoring Chillwind's memory. 'Alternate Timeline Biography: The Lunar War' 'Early Life' Moxi was born in the small Equestrian town of Gatesborogh in 984and lived a relatively quiet life as an only child to a pair of Pegasus parents. She found what would be her first love as a school filly when she met fellow Pegasus Pony, Chillwind. The pair developed a fast friendship, Moxi's quiet, thoughtful nature complimenting Chillwind's more brash and active lifestyle. Moxi found she had a talent for dealing with hazardous weather, earning her cutie mark. At the age of 15, Moxi and Chillwind formally began their relationship, Chillwind showing her affecction for Moxi by knitting her a scarf, despite having little to no knowledge of knitting. The result was a patchwork, mismatched eyesore, but Moxi loved it for the affection Chillwind had put into it. The two consumated their relationship for the first time that night, under the newly blank moon on the very night of the 1000thSummer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon 's escape. When Chillwind's parents found the two together, they threw Chillwind out of their home, Moxi pleaded with her own parents to speak with Chillwind's to help her, but they refused. In a fit of rage, Moxi packed her own bags that night and the two set off for Manehattan together and married almost immediately. 'The Lunar War' Moxi and Chillwind got a small appartment and joined the weather patrol, living a modest, but happy life until 1007, when the Pegasus nation-state Cloudsdale seceded from Equestria. Public mistrust for Pegusi became more and more common and regular weather patrols were cancelled, the Equestrian Government citing hightened rates from the newly independent Cloudsdale as the reason for the suddenly cancelled weather patrols and both Moxi and Chillwind found themselves out of work. When their job hunts turned up completely fruitless, Chillwind told Moxi that she was going to leave for Canterlot in the hopes that there would be regular weather patrols that would allow her to make enough money to support the two of them.Chillwind left for Canterlot and the two kept in contact through letters for nearly 3 years. Shortly after Chillwind left, word got out that Princess Luna had returned to her old ways as Nightmare Moon and was rallying an army of rebels and miscreants to fight against Princess Celestia . The governent of Equestria was renamed to the Holy Solar Empire and regions remaining under its protection were no longer touched by the night, remaining intead in a state of constant mid-day. In 1010, Chillwind stopped sending letters. Moxi, assuming that her beloved had found new comfort in the arms of another mare, fell into drinking, and it was in a Manehattan bar in an inebriated state that she met Dreamcatcher. Dreamcatcher offered to buy her a drink and told her that he had been Chillwind's partner working with the New Lunar Republican Army and that Chillwind had been killed in action. Causing Moxi to faint from shock. When Moxi woke up in Dreamcatcher's hotel room, he offered her the chance to continue Chillwind's work by joining the NLR SpecOps and fighting for Princess Luna. Moxi took the job and left for training with the NLR, meeting Melody who was working in the research department for the NLR. Upon arrival, Moxi learned from Princess Luna that they could not actually confim Chillwind's death, as she'd gotten seperated from Dreamcatcher on an assignment and been taken. Her status listed as missing and presumed dead.Gaining new hope, Moxi went into her missions hoping that She could find Chillwind and the two could go back to their old life. Two months into her work as a field agent, Moxi and Dreamcatcher infiltrated a Solar Empire research facility in Fillydelphia, only to discover the entire research team murdered and the lab cleaned out of useful information save for a single piece of parchment crumpled in a dead researcher's hoof. Upon exiting the facility, they found that the squad of NLR soldiers who had been escorting them had been murdered, Dreamcatcher was incapacitated before either of them could react to the arrival of an Alicorn Assassin named Radiant Sol, Moxi pulled her partner out, flying through the city in an attempt to lose the assassin. When she finally managed to lose him for a moment, she set down in an abandoned building and used the crumpled parchment she'd found in the research center and some Dragonfire Gel to send a message to NLR command. The extraction team got Moxi and Dreamcatcher out just before the Alicorn could kill them both and the pair were returned to the NLR field base to see to Dreamcatcher's wounds. Back at base, Moxi warned Princess Luna of Celestia's use of Alicorn soldiers, but Luna brushed off the assertion, stating that a single case does not constitute a trend. During Dreamcatcher's recovery the NLR base camp was visited by Priestess Dewdrop , acting as an envoy of the Equestrian Peace Corps and the Sugarcube Order, who attempted to talk Luna into ending the war effort in favor of peace talks. Luna refused on the grounds that Celestia had executed their last peace envoy. Shortly after Dreamcatcher was once again cleared for active duty, the NLR base was discovered and attacked by Imperial forces, led by General Twilight Sparkle and the newly developed magical artillery weapon. The Imperial forces were defeated thanks in no small part to the quick reaction of NLR SpecOps teams including Moxi and Dreamcatcher. The 32nd NLR Battalion was mobilized, forced to vacate their current location for fear of a renewed attack, and Moxi and Dreamcatcher left for Saltlick City to seek out the hidden Solar Empire research facility to which the Fillydelphia projects had been moved before the murder of the research team. Upon arrival in Imperially controlled Saltlick City, Moxi and Dreamcatcher were rescued from Imperial soldiers by local gangsters and NLR sympathizers Chaser Doolit and Cheshire Grin. Cheshire Grin helped Moxi and Dreamcatcher break into the facility. Once inside they found the assassin Radiant Sol who, after speaking and leaving a researcher, collapsed on himself. Dreamcatcher and Moxi found the central filing room and operating theater. It was here that Moxi finally found Chillwind, seemingly being tortured by Imperial scientists. Crashing through the operating theater window, Moxi knocked one of the researchers unconscious and strangled the other to death. Attempting to revive Chillwind who was lifeless on the operating table, Dreamcatcher revealed to Moxi that she'd been dead the entire time. Moxi, in her rage and grief, forcefed the broken glass from the window to the surviving scientist, shredding his throat. Moxi and Dreamcatcher torched the lab to cremate Chillwind and destroy the research left behind after discovering the true effort of the researchers, Necromancy. Moxi and Dreamcatcher made their way to Sugarcube Acres, home of the Equestrian Peace Corps and the Sugarcube Order on the former site of Ponyville, through the Everfree Forest, Moxi refusing to accept Dreamcatcher's help as she sank back into depression. Alternate Timeline: Moxibelle of Stratos See: Moxibelle of Stratos 'Appearences in Alternate Timeline Episodes'